Tensión
by Mikoto14
Summary: Mio no puede dejar de pensar en el examen de admisión. Ritsu la ayuda a relajarse y olvidarse del tema. Mi primer fanfic R&R plz!


_**Hola a todos los lectores! Dejenme presentarme, soy Mikoto14, de Perú. Después de algunos años de no leer fanfics, regreso a la página! Esta vez también para tratar de escribir. Es mi primer [intento de] fanfic. Creo que la cosa va demasiado rápido, pero weno… Por favor lean y dejen comentarios! Acepto de todo: crítica constructiva, elogios, insultos…lo que venga. Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

"…_el límite de F(x) cuando x tiene a siete…"_

-Mio…

"_...esta parte es casi cero asi que…"_

-Mio…!

"…_finalmente quedaba…"_

-Un horrible monstruo te persigue!

Akiyama Mio detuvo su caminata de paso calmado. Se dio vuelta y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, protegiéndose instintivamente mientras gritaba.

- Ouch! No tenías que golpearme! – reclamó Tainaka Ritsu a la vez que reanudaba el paso al lado de su mejor amiga.

- No me asustes con tus incoherencias en medio de la calle!

- Te habrías dado cuenta que eran incoherencias si prestaras atención, has estado distraída desde que nos separamos de las demás.

- No estoy particularmente distraída... – respondió la bajista en tono no muy convincente.

- ¿No seguirás con la mente en el examen, cierto? Acordamos relajarnos hasta el día de los resultados.

- Lo sé, pero estoy segura que me equivoqué en esa pregunta de matemáticas.- La mente de Mio se volvió a enfocar en su examen de ingreso a la Universidad Femenina.

No había pasado más de una hora desde que terminó el examen. Las chicas del club de música ligera habían ido a comer algo juntas en un restaurant familiar cerca de la Universidad para celebrar el término de los días de tortura estudiando. Acordaron tomarlo con calma hasta el día en que se publiquen los resultados, aprovecharían para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Todas estaban ansiosas por regresar a sus actividades del club, Yui volvería a aferrarse a Azusa, Ritsu podría divertirse a costa de su mejor amiga, quien seguro insistiría por practicar y Tsumugi volvería a invitar el té y deliciosos pasteles.

Sin embargo, la mente de Mio se había quedado en el examen todo el tiempo. No podía dejar de repasar una y otra vez los ejercicios que creía haber hecho mal. ¿Qué tal si no obtenía el puntaje suficiente para ingresar? Debería ir a otra Universidad, lejos de los demás miembros de la banda. Lejos de su amiga de la infancia. No. No podría soportar estar lejos de ella. Eso no _debía_ pasar. ¿No podía haberlo hecho tan mal, verdad? Tenía que asegurarse. _"En esa pregunta, el límite…"_

Ritsu suspiro resignada al ver a su amiga perdiéndose en sus pensamientos una vez más. Normalmente no le molestaría caminar en silencio junto a ella, pero hacerlo mientras prácticamente podía ver la tensión emanando desde la bajista resultaba algo incómodo. Decidió dejarla tranquila al menos hasta llegar a casa, luego se le ocurriría algo para distraerla.

La baterista encontró como entretenerse por su cuenta pensando en los días que pasaría junto a Mio y los otros miembros de ahora en adelante. Contarían con unas breves vacaciones entre el término de la escuela y el inicio de clases. La banda podría ir a la playa, al campo, o incluso podría convencer a su mejor amiga para ir a un viaje durante unos días. Ir a un festival, a la piscina, al karaoke, en realidad el lugar no sería muy importante siempre y cuando pueda hacer buenos recuerdos con ella. Luego iría a clases, le pediría ayuda a la bajista para estudiar antes de cada examen… ¿Desde cuándo piensa tanto en Mio? No importaba, le gustaba pensar en ella y no tenía intenciones de cambiar eso.

- Estoy en casa… - anunció Mio mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada. No recibió respuesta, al parecer sus padres aún no llegaban a casa.

Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de Mio, al llegar ésta se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo, abrazando su almohada. Ritsu se sentó al borde, observando que su amiga se mantenía perfectamente inmóvil.

- Mio… ¿podrías relajarte un poco? – dijo suspirando mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la bajista. Instantáneamente noto que tenía los músculos realmente tensos.

- No puedo evitarlo…¿Qué tal si- Hey! Que estás haciendo? - Ritsu tenía ahora ambas manos sobre los hombros de Mio, quien seguía acostada. Empezó a masajear muy suavemente.

- Relajándote. – respondió como si se tratase de lo más lógico del mundo. Sus manos se movían presionando con especial cuidado los puntos más duros que encontraban a su paso.

La posición resultaba algo incómoda. Ritsu colocó una rodilla a cada lado de la bajista, quedando semi-arrodillada sobre ella, con cuidado de no significarle peso alguno. Una vez acomodada siguió masajeando a su amiga, esta vez en la parte superior de la espalda. Sus manos fueron bajando lentamente, y casi de forma inconsciente sus dedos se colaron debajo de la blusa.

- Funciona mejor si lo hago directamente – explicó a la defensiva antes de que Mio pudiera reclamar al respecto.

- Si tu lo dices… - respondió algo adormitada.

Ritsu se quedó maravillada con la suavidad de la piel que tocaba. Empezó a actuar con más delicadeza, tenía miedo de ser muy ruda y lastimar aquella piel que parecía tan frágil.

-Uhn… se siente bien… - Mio parecía estar en una especie de trance. El suave roce de los dedos de su mejor amiga le provocaba un hormigueo a lo largo de la espalda. – Ri..ritsu… - La mente de la bajista empezaba a divagar. Solo podía pensar en el toque de Ritsu, no existía nada más.

La voz de Mio sonaba bastante _sensual_ y llamativa a oídos de la baterista. Aspiró profundamente, dejándose inundar por su olor. Sus manos exploraban cada vez más y más el cuerpo de la bajista. Quería oir más, tocar más, hacerle sentir mucho mejor. Sus manos abandonaron la espalda y continuaron por las piernas de su mejor amiga.

-Ritsu…? – llamaba dubitativa, Ritsu la ignoraba y dejaba que sus manos suban por los muslos de Mio. Siguieron su camino y acariciaba firmemente sus muslos y glúteos. – Uhn… ne, Rit-Hyaa..!. – Lanzó un pequeño alarido de sorpresa cuando la baterista mordió suave pero sorpresivamente su oreja.

- Te amo.. – susurró despacio la baterista al oído de su amiga. Ritsu levantó un poco su cuerpo e hizo una seña para que su amiga se volteara. Ambas quedaron cara a cara. – Yo... – empezaba a dudar un poco. Nunca antes había tenido tan cerca aquellos ojos grises y profundos, ahora algo temerosos.

La mirada de Mio se suavizó. Puso una mano gentilmente en la mejilla de la baterista, acariciándola con los dedos. Acercó su rostro y cerró los ojos justo antes de encontrarse con los labios de Ritsu en un cálido beso. Esta última demoró unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en aquella increíble sensación con la que había soñado más de una vez. Aún resultaba difícil de creer que haya sido Mio y no ella quien tenga la iniciativa. Ritsu deslizó su mano por debajo de la falda de la bajista, causando que esta jadee en asombro durante el beso. La baterista aprovechó esta oportunidad para invadir la boca de Mio con su lengua, siendo aceptada instantáneamente.

Ritsu comenzó a frotar lentamente sobre la ropa interior de Mio. La bajista no pudo evitar lanzar un par de gemidos que fueron ahogados por los labios de la baterista, quien parecía hipnotizada por el dulce sabor que acababa de descubrir. Finalmente se separaron en busca de aire, Mio respiraba algo agitada.

- También te amo… - apenas acababa de terminar la frase cuando gimió al sentir algo irrumpiendo en su interior. Ritsu inició moviendo su dedo muy lentamente, explorando son curiosidad y deseo el interior de su amada.

La baterista acariciaba cariñosamente el sedoso cabello de Mio, moviéndose a mayor velocidad dentro de ella. De pronto se estremeció bruscamente una vez.

- No- No hagas eso! – logró articular entre gemidos la bajista. Ritsu sonrió en forma traviesa al reconocer la causa de aquella reacción.

- Oh, no te gusta que haga esto? – Curvó su dedo hacia arriba dentro de la bajista, logrando una reacción similar a la anterior. Había encontrado su punto débil. – ¿Quieres que me detenga? – preguntó maliciosamente.

- No! Es decir… - Mio mantenía la mirada perdida, con ojos entre cerrados. Ritsu reconoció instantáneamente aquella mirada. Lujuria. Los ojos de su amada pedían más. Sin poder resistir más el pedido tácito de la bajista, Ritsu insertó un segundo dedo en ella, moviéndolo con mayor rapidez.

- R-Ritsu…si haces eso…yo… - Mio no pudo completar la oración. Un intenso impulso se disparó por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar sin poder contener los gemidos de placer. Se dejó caer en la cama, jadeando exhausta. La baterista sonreía triunfante a su lado. No pudo resistir el darse un rápido beso en los labios.

- No pensé que serías tan sensible– dijo en tono burlón la baterista.

- Ba-Baka! Eso es por tu culpa. – respondió la bajista ruborizándose.

- Mio-sama es una pervertida – continuó burlándose. Sin previo aviso Mio se colocó sobre la baterista, depositando pequeños besos por su cuello – Mio…?

- Puede que tengas razón, pero es tu culpa, y haré que tomes responsabilidad por eso. – La bajista respondió en tono demandante, nuevamente la lujuria inundaba su mirada…


End file.
